Wishes
by starkidpotter215
Summary: When the guy from Sabrina's English assignment to come to life, he seems so perfect. But with the help of a supposedly "brilliant" plan, a secret diary and a plate of fries Sabrina might just realize that the right guy is right in front of her. T
1. The Wish

**This is my story, I know the first chapter is a little slow but it will get better! Please review! I do not own The Sisters Grimm! Which belongs to Michael Buckley, who's a genius!**

Sabrina Grimm slammed the door, yelled in frustration and thrust open the window and crawled out. She knew the way by heart, all the nooks and crannies to put her feet in and climb all the way to the top of the house until she reached the roof. She sat there looking of into the distance she could see the "hussle and bustle" of Ferry-Port Landing, the little town Sabrina lived in.

She lived in her Granny Relda's house with her sister Daphne, her Uncle Jake, Red (an adopted Everafter), (a friend of her Granny), her mom, her dad and little brother and of course Puck (another adopted Everafter), but unlike Red, Puck brought mayhem on the house hold.

He was a 4,000 year old Fairy enclosed in a fifteen year old body. She hated him, mostly because he targeted her with his pranks, insults and well, mostly just did things that plain annoyed her. But for once, Puck wasn't the reason she was so mad. She was mad because Mrs. Darby (her English teacher) had given her so much homework and insulted her five page short story that they had been assigned to write. And Sabrina had been proud of it, it has a dramatic romance between her main character: Christine and the peasant boy: Jordan.

Mrs. Darby had given her a D, and said it was predictable and dry! "How dare she!" She thought, her story was not predictable and definitely not dry! Jordan was a hardworking poet, who was sensitive and intelligent. Sabrina had always hoped she would marry a man like that. She had imagined Jordan magnificently handsome, but in a modest way, not conceited at all but witty.

She looked up at the sky, and watched all the stars glimmer up above her. If only a boy like that was real. She looked around no one was there. And with a guilty cringe she said aloud, "Please Blue Fairy give me Jordan, make him be real, please, please, please…"

But little did she know that what she had gotten herself into...

**I hope you liked it, thank you to my first reviewers and for the suggestions and comments!**


	2. Farrah's Acceptance

**Hey there again! This is the second chapter, sorry it's a little short, they will get longer as the story goes on! Hope you like it!**

Farrah's Point of View

Farrah was exhausted it had been a busy night at the Blue Plate special, her pointed blue heels where making her feet hurt and don't get her started on what her hair looked like. Ah well, it was time to close the diner down finally; it was 11:30 pm. how could people still be eating! And she had to open at 6:00 am. The next morning!

She untied her apron and hung it up on the hook in the kitchen. But before she left she had to do one more thing. She had to check her wishes. It was part of being the Blue Fairy. She glanced around the room. No one was there.

"Thank goodness" she thought

She lifted up one of the counter tops revealing a hole. She delicately put her legs over the edge and slid down into the darkness. She landed in a bright room lined with computers, and at every computer sat a person in a lab coat (to make them look professional). Their jobs were to sort through all of the bad wishes that had been sent to Blue Fairy by thought. Every single one ended up here, in this room.

One of the ladies looked up, "Hey Farrah! I got an interesting wish over here!"

Farrah was surprised; there were barley any wishes that got through her Screening Process.

"Oh really, what's the topic?" Asked Farrah picking of some pancake of her uniform and popping it into her mouth.

"Romance" the woman responded.

Farrah scurried over to where she sat and looked at the computer eagerly.

"Romance! What luck! Getting a wish for the first time in weeks is good enough! But Romance, that's my favorite topic!"

She read it excitedly.

_**Wisher: Sabrina Grimm**_

_**Wish: Make my dream man real. **_

_**Sabrina wrote an essay about a guy she wishes was real, now no one seems to compare.**_

_** Grant or ****Delete**_

Farrah was puzzled, she knew this Grimm girl. Came in once in a while for blueberry crumble. She once saw her come in with a boy, she recognized him as "Puck: The Trickster King". Farrah sighed; she had hoped that they were an item. But she supposed not.

"Blue? What should we do? Grant the wish or not?"

Farrah thought and smiled "grant the wish"


	3. Lemons and Spray on Tans

**This is my next chapter, again sorry that I haven't gotten to the plot yet. And I want to send a special thanks to my best friend who helped me write it!**

When Sabrina awoke she found that she was deeply tired, she couldn't help it. She was up practically all night thinking about what she would do if a guy like Jordan came around. But first she had to get to the daily routine. She got up and walked groggily to the bathroom. If it wasn't a school day she probably would have laid in bed and sulked.

But today was a school day, and there was no escaping it. She rubbed her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror.

"PUCK!"

**P.P.O.V **

I heard her scream from upstairs and smiled to myself. "Another one for the books" I sighed, preparing for the storm that was about to come my way. As the old lady walked in from the kitchen, my confidence left me. The old lady was sure to blame me for what happened to Grimm.

"UGGHHHH!" Grimm screamed as she tore down the stairs.

"I like your new look" he said grinning

"You mean this!" she said gesturing to her skin. It was bright orange.

I couldn't help it I started to crack up. She looked so dang hilarious!

"Libeling! What happened?" Granny sounded shocked.

"HE, happened!" she screamed. Pointing at me.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently

"Puck, is this tanning thing permanent?" asked Granny Relda calmly.

I was confused by the question "why would I use non-permanent tanning lotion?"

Granny's eyes widened in realization "It won't come off?"

I smiled "Not in another two weeks it won't"

Sabrina's P.O.V

I was so mad at him I could literally kill him. But instead I screamed and ran up the stairs, ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I grabbed a cloth from the cabinet and turned on the sink. When the water was hot enough, I put some soap on the cloth and tried to scrub the tanning lotion off of my face. It didn't work.

"Why does he love to make me miserable?" I said to myself.

All of a sudden I heard a rapping on the door, "Libeling?" It was Granny.

I opened the door. Granny was holding a lemon.

"I've heard that lemon helps get tanning lotion off skin," she said.

"Thanks," I answered.

I took the lemon and closed the door. I squeezed the lemon and let the juice fall on the cloth. I tried scrubbing my face again. When I looked at the mirror, I saw that some of the lotion had come off. Now I just looked golden, not orange.

"Granny! I need more lemons!" I yelled from the bathroom.

In a flash Granny was at the door once again holding a big bag of lemons. "Will this do?" She asked me.

I grinned, "Perfect"

FIVE LEMONS LATER….

I walked out of the bathroom, my skin looked normal (felt a little raw though), and I almost ran straight into Puck!

He took one look at my face and yelled, "What the hell did you do!"

"Oh, nothing," I responded and smiled when I saw the look of anger on his face.

I strutted down the hall, leaving an angry Puck standing there. I walked into my room triumphantly. I love seeing Puck angry when his pranks fail. But knowing Puck, a worse prank was on its way.

**That was it! Hope you enjoyed it. Another one will be coming soon!**


	4. Off To School

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! I want to thank all of my reviewers, I would like to respond to some of you, but I don't know how. One of you asked the question does lemon actually get rid of tanning lotion, well here is the answer. The acidity does help peel off the skin, But if it does get rid of it that quick, I don't know :)**

**PPOV**

How could it be that Grimm had gotten normal-skinned so fast? I mean I know she's good, but no one is that good. Ughhh! She gets on my nerves.

I stormed into my room. I was racking my brains for another prank (a foul-proof prank). Nothing came to mind, so I started to get ready for school.

I don't like school, but I'm forced to go by the Old Lady, to keep an eye on Grimm. Always seems to get into trouble that one does, well not so much anymore. But in "THE GLORY DAYS" I saved her butt so many times I've lost track. I remember those times when everything was easy to understand and simple. Not anymore, I've been seriously trying to understand her these past few days, with no-such luck.

I looked around my room, everyone was always shocked when they came in here, but my room has never really amazed me, ever. It was a forest inside a house, big whoop. I guess the thing is, that I am so spectacular that nothing can compare to me.

I looked at myself in a pool of crystal water. I can't believe Grimm can resist me, I mean one look at me and you'll never think the same way again. I surveyed my wardrobe; Granny would never let me leave the house like this. I was wearing my green hoodie and my ratty jeans. My jeans were way to short for my legs and don't get me started on short my sweatshirt was, it kind of made me look like a belly dancer.

So, I went around my room looking for some different clothes. I finally found some cargo pants and a black t-shirt under an ice cream truck and shoved them on.

I messed up my hair and left my room to go have breakfast.

When I got there Grimm was sitting at the dining room table. There was nothing special about the way she looked. She was wearing a tiny bit of makeup, a red v-neck shirt, jeans and a pendant that had a tiny butterfly on it. (She always wears that pendant, no idea why)

She was picking at her food (like always) and looking at it in distaste.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked her taking the seat right next to her.

She looked up from her plate and frowned "I'm sorry, that I actually look at the food I'm about shove into my mouth!"

I shrugged and started to eat whatever was on my plate., too soon it was gone. "You ready to get going?" I asked her (I was talking about school… unfortunately.)

She got up from her seat "Almost, I have to go brush my teeth" She looked at me in disgust "You should do the same"

I nodded and flew up to the bathroom, grabbed my toothbrush and passed it over my teeth a couple times. "That should do it"

Grimm entered, gave me a dirty look placed the toothpaste on her toothbrush and began to wash, I swear if I had stayed I would have died of boredom, she brushes for like five minutes.

So I left grabbing my backpack from against the door, placing it over my shoulder and heading downstairs, trying to find something to do. I entered the living room where I found Marshmallow reading a book on the couch.

The twelve-year-old had her hair in messy braids and glasses were perched on the end of her nose. (some people never change)

"Hey Marshmallow, how you doing?" I asked plopping down on the couch.

She gave me a tired look, it was obvious she didn't want to part with her book. But Daphne always has time for me, she removed the book mark behind her ear and placed it in her novel.

"I'm fine, except that Gabby Toller (you know my best friend) is dating Richard and I had told her that I like Richard, but what does Gabby do-"

"Marshmallow, when someone asks you how it's going, you respond I'm good, you don't give them your whole life's story" I interrupted.

She just shrugged, "Where's Red?" She asked me

I looked at her in confusion "How would I know?"

"Here I am Daphne!" I heard Red say, she came out of the kitchen lunchbox in hand. "I'm ready to go!" She said cheerfully.

Granny entered the room, "you guys better head off or your going to be late"

"Were still waiting for Sabrina" Daphne told the old lady.

"SABRINA!" The Old Woman called.

"I'm coming!" She called rushing down the stairs.

"Have a good day at school Libeling!" She told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will" she responded giving Granny a half smile.

The Old Lady moved on to me trying to give me a kiss, but I dodged it. "No one will give the Trickster King a kiss!" I demanded. But the old Woman just chuckled. "

"Okay then, bye children!" She called form the door as the four of us trudged out the door, and into the car where I put the keys into the ignition and drove away.

**That was It I hoped you liked it, this is my longest chapter so far! I will update soon! Review please!**


	5. Carissa and Puck

**Here it is you guys the fifth chapter, I hope you like it! **

**Sabrina's POV**

We dropped Red and Daphne off at Charming Middle School; Daphne waved good-bye grinning from ear to ear. I smiled, I was so glad that Daphne enjoyed school. All of a sudden I realized I had a weird feeling, like someone was watching me. I snapped my head in the other direction. And to my shock I realized that it was Puck!

He had a dazed expression on his face, his bright green eyes were glazed over and he had a slight smirk on his face. It was kinda creeping me out.

"Puck? What are you doing?" I asked him softly.

"Hmm? Wait, what?" He asked coming back to Earth, shaking his head a couple times.

"Why were you staring at me all weird?" I asked him persistently.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking anywhere but at me.

"Was he blushing?"

Ignoring this bump in the road, I settled back into my seat, my indication for Puck to start the car. He did. I was a five-minute drive from Charming Middle School to my school. But those five minutes were extremely awkward, we didn't say anything the whole ride.

When we got there, Puck parked the car, got out and walked away without a single word. I got out and ran after him locking the car over my shoulder. I caught up to him, and he looked at me lazily.

"What?" he asked me flatly

"Jeez, Having a mood swing much?" I asked him sarcastically.

Puck opened his mouth angrily, but was interrupted when my friend Carissa came bounding over to me.

Carissa is one of the most beautiful people I know, she has light honey colored hair that comes to her shoulders, big brown eyes and freckles that were sprinkled all over her face.

"Hey Brina!" She shouted waving madly smiling revealing her bright pick braces.

"Hi Chris" I said, I couldn't help smiling.

When she reached me she looked at Puck and gave him an embarrassed smile "Hi Puck…" she said looking down at her feet.

Puck looked away "Hey " then glancing back at me "I'm going to go find Travis, I'll see you in class" he said and he lumbered away.

Crissy looked at me in disbelief "He is adorable"

I shook my head. Chris has been crushing on Puck for years, and she's always been in awe of me because I know him so well.

"Come'on Sabrina, you have to admit he is good looking," She said giving me a sly grin.

"Once you lived a day with him, looks don't matter" I said

"I still can't believe you share a house with him" She said moaning.

"Blame that on my grandmother, if it wasn't for her adopting fest, I wouldn't have to deal with him every minute of every day" I explained

"I want him sooooooo bad…" She groaned

We were silent for a minute "I guess I could put in a good word in for you, or something…" I said, regretting it instantly. It would be severally awkward if they began to go out. Talk about third wheel.

But I felt selfish when Crissy's eyes got wide and her giant grin sprouted on her face.

"Thank you Brina! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

I smiled "You would make a cute couple" which was true, they both looked like models, both gorgeous in a unrealistic, conceited way.

When we got to my locker we said our farewells and Chris left me, I noticed she had a slight skip in her step. To be that happy over a guy, that's what I want. If only Jordan was real…

I grabbed my books for English, and walked to my classroom, where the evil Mrs. Darby awaited. I took my seat, Puck's was right across from mine. He gave me a military solute and I grimaced.

The bell rang, and Mrs. Darby entered "Class, we have a new student today, he moved here from Montana, I'm sure you will make him feel welcome and show him the ropes"

Everyone started to murmur, but I was staring at the door because right then walked in an angel.

"Class this is Jordan"

My jaw dropped….

**Well that's it! Review please, and the next chapter will be on soon! I promise. :)**


	6. Class Meet Jordan

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't written in forever, I have been so busy with homework, dance classes, piano and then theres always that factor that someone else is using the computer. So here is the sixth chapter, and I also want to state that if anyone has any suggestions PLEASE let me know! I would love to add them into the story. Also sometimes I will change person, you know (I looked at the mirror: Sabrina looked at the mirror) I might do that so don't be like "You changed person blah, blah blah". So what are you waiting for read on! **

**Sabrina's POV**

I literally though I was in love, the second his turquoise eyes met mine, I just knew it was him, Jordan. I quickly looked away. I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing. His dark hair, pale skin and perfectly bent nose, were everything I had imagined. His bangs were thin and fell across him face in the perfect way, he was two inches taller than me and his style was just the way I liked it. His jeans were dark and faded in some parts and his plaid button-up shirt was undone raveling a dark grey t-shirt.

He looked around the classroom, a politely puzzled look on his face.

"Take a seat wherever you like Jordan. Make yourself comfortable", Said Mrs. Darby, looking through the announcements in her hands.

I prayed to the gods above that he would take the empty seat in front of me. And guess what? He did. He turned to face me and smiled, "Hi…" he said quietly. I could tell he was shy.

"Hey" I responded smiling back at him, his teeth were perfectly straight except for two on the bottom row that were twisted randomly, I liked that.

"Okay Class let's begin"

At the end of class Mrs. Darby called me to her desk, I walked over to her, extremely confused.

"Ms. Grimm, would you please show Jordan the ways of our school? He is new, and could use someone to show him around, after all, you share all the same classes"

"Wait? We do?" I asked so happy I could sing.

"Yes" she said giving me what I call "the bird stare".

"Okay!" I said happily

She smiled at me "Then I would go and catch up to him and give him the good news"

I grinned, maybe Mrs. Darby wasn't so bad after all.

I caught up to Jordan. "Hey! Um… Mrs. Darby said that I should show you the ropes" I said trying to sound cool and smooth.

"Oh, okay" he said sounding a little shy

"So, do you have any questions?" I asked

"Yeah, it says here I have Math next… where is that?"

"Here I'll show you" I said grabbing his arm gently and gesturing to the opposite way he was going.

He locked eyes with mine "Thanks" and gave me a warm smile. Goosebumps shot through me and I smiled back. "No problem"

**Puck's POV**

I sat there in Math class watching them gab on like old friends, it made me wanna hurl myself out the window. He was looking at her in that one way, and she was melting with every word that came out of his big, fat gob.

Who was he to come in and act all stupid and stuff? And why was Grimm falling for him that easy? There wasn't really anything special about him.

"So you write poetry?" She was asking him "I find that… really cool"

"wuss" I muttered

Grimm glared at me, and continued to chat with her newfound obsession. I really hated that guy, there was just something about him that I just didn't like, it's like what I had towards Peter Pan but ten times worse!

The bell rang signaling the end of third period and the beginning of lunch. It was my savior, if I had to listen to them for one more minute I would have died! I grabbed my books and scampered out of the classroom and to my locker.

Travis was waiting for me when I got there. Travis is awesome, not as awesome as me but he comes pretty close (which is a HUGE compliment). He had auburn hair and blue eyes. Together we are "The Masterful Twins of Deception". And I'm completely serious about that too, people actually call us that. Travis is secretly the Popper from the "Prince and the Popper" but he ditched his hardworking ways to join me in my Masterminded Crimes.

"Dude, I just heard the awesomest news ever!" He said grinning

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously "What?"

"That Crissy Jones is falling head over heals for you man!"

I sighed "I told you already, I'm not interested in Crissy Jones"

He gaped at me "Why? Dude she's totally hot!"

"Come on Trav, that girl can't even squish a fly!" It was true if there was a sissy in our school, it had to be Carissa. "Besides, other than looks she has nothing else to offer"

Travis shook his head "Whatever, where on earth would you find a girl who's good-looking and can throw a mean punch when she wants to?"

I that instant I wanted to scream in his face "I live with a girl like that you know!" But I held it in. It was an impulse, I mean Grimm good-looking? Puh-lease… She was stubborn and spontaneous and, and, and….

"Puck? You still there buddy?"

"Yup" I said grabbing my lunch sack and slammed my locker.

We chatted vigorously until I came to a halt. There in front of me was Grimm leaning against her locker, books clutched to her chest, teeth biting down on her lip staring up at Jordan. He was talking to her in a low voice. But with my super-sonic hearing I could hear every thing.

"Great, here's my number"

"Great, I'll call you for the details"

"Great" she said giving of a girly giggle

"Great…" he said and smiled and walked off.

"I'll catch up to you Trav" I told Travis I said wistfully

"Puck, don't do anything you'll regret bro" I glanced at him; it was his cue to leave. Which he did, that boy is smart.

I marched up to Sabrina "What was that all about?" I asked her coolly

"Oh, nothing" she said putting her books back into her locker.

"Don't try to fool me Grimm"

"Fine, he asked me out! There! Are you happy!" She asked angrily

"Oh no, don't tell me that anger-management Sabrina is back? You were so nice as the girly-fake-Barbie-doll"

She slammed the locker "What did you just say!"

"Well, I'm just curious, I mean you act so fluffy and prissy when he's around"

She gaped at me

"And talk about obvious, "You write poetry? I find that soooo cooool…" Give me a break!" I snapped

I had gone too far, I realized it a second to late and the next thing I knew I had been punched in the stomach. I doubled over as I watched her march away in a huff.

**I hope you liked it, any comments or suggestions are welcome! And thanks to my other reviewers for commenting! I will update soon, so check often! **


	7. One Little Hug

**Hi there! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I've been super busy. I know this chapter is a little short but the next one will be up pretty soon, so don't worry. ENJOY!**

Sabrina's POV

I looked around the cafeteria, there were my friends looking the same as always.

Diana Coy: Who had short black hair, tan skin and curves that would make any girl jealous. She had brown eyes, was the sarcastic, funny and up-front about nearly everything.

Rachel Emerson: Long brown hair, hazel eyes, and also was plenty curvy. She was incredibly smart and had the vocabulary of a forty-year-old man.

Laura Gilroy: a strawberry blonde, Laura had shockingly green eyes. She was giddy, bubbly, outgoing and the next cover girl.

And of course Carissa Jones.

"Wow, who got you up all in a tizzy?" Diana asked me picking a carrot from her lunch box and took a crunchy bite.

"Puck" I grumbled

Laura giggled and looked at Chris, Chris just smirked and turned to me "what did the gorgeous god do now?"

Diana and Rachel groaned, "Why do we have to talk about him every lunch?"

"If it was up to me we wouldn't" I said stubbornly

"Yeah right" Said Diana taking a bite out of her sandwich "You love him, if he didn't do those things to you, you would go insane" she was eating with her mouth full, Diana ate like a pig.

"I do not!" I persisted, shocked at this accusation

"I am deeply sorry Brina, but I have to agree with the statement that was just declared, you do seem to have some undesired feelings towards the unruly boy " Rachel said nodding.

Laura giggled "No one blames you Brinee, we just wish you would fess up to it"

I gaped at them "is this really what they think?"

"Listen, I don't have feelings for Puck"

They all rolled their eyes, except for Crissy.

"No, I am totally serious, and to support my statement, I would like to share that I have a date with Jordan: The New Kid"

Crissy looked at me wide-eyed "I'm so happy for you Bee!" she shrieked

All of a sudden we heard a roar from behind us, we turned around to find a wave of high-school students cheering "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

The five of us rushed over to see what was going on, to our surprise we found Puck downing carton, after carton of milk

I looked at him in disgust, why did he have to embarrass me like this? It was frustrating having to deal with this at home, but at school too?" I looked at my friends who were looking at Puck as though he was the ugliest thing they had ever seen, except for Chris who was cheering and laughing.

This was too much I turned around and scampered out the door of the cafeteria, which lead to the neatly trimmed grounds of Fairy-Port High.

**Puck's POV**

I saw her there looking at me. I was positive that she was going to love this, but instead she ran away. Why was this? I have no idea. I put down the carton I was about to gulp-down. I couldn't help myself, I went after her.

I found her sitting on a bench with her face in her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her puzzled

She looked up "What's wrong? What's wrong!" She stormed "I was totally embarrassed by you and your stupid act to be loved by the entire school!"

I was shocked, Sabri-Grimm was ashamed of me?

"Grimm… I didn't mean to embarrass you…" I said looking down at my feet, I couldn't help it, I didn't want to do this to her, make her feel… ashamed.

She looked up and stared at me, I knew that she was as shocked as I was by my words.

"I-I-I mean, you don't need to get so worked up about it" I said, trying to get my cool Puckness back

She got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug, it made me feel good and everything else around me went hazy, all I wanted to do in that moment was—NO! Nothing, I didn't want to do anything!

"You didn't need to be so worried about me" She whispered in my ear, which brought me back to earth.

"I wasn't!' I insisted pulling away from the hug.

She just smiled

**Sabrina's POV**

At the end of the day I left school with Rachel, it was part of our daily routine, we would walk to the parking lot and then go our separate ways. Today we had a lot to talk about in the five minute walk.

"What do you think he's gonna do for the date?" Rachel was asking me eagerly

"I don't know" I said wistfully

"I am guessing it's going to be something helplessly romantic" She said grinning from ear to ear

"I hope so, I could use a little romance in my life" I said laughing

Rachel grimaced. She was single. Not because guys didn't like her, men were extremely attracted to Rachel. But because she looked for so much in a guy, she wanted him to be witty, humorous, mature and good-looking. These were qualities that where very hard to find in a high-school guy.

We said good-bye at the car as I hoped into the passenger's seat, waiting for Puck to come. I can drive believe me, it's just that the car was Puck's Christmas present from his mother, Tatania, and so far the boy hadn't let any one else in the driver's seat of _his_ corvette.

I could see Puck coming now, he was walking besides someone… but I couldn't tell who it was. Wait… it couldn't be, but it was. Carissa Jones was walking besides Puck laughing at whatever not-so-funny joke he had just told.

**THE END! HAHA! JK! PLEASE REVIEW, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	8. Telling the Family

**Some of you might be wondering what happened to the other "Chapter 8", well I decided that I was not satisfied with it and that I got off character and the plot line. So this is my new Chapter 8, and I like it ALOT better than my other one. Considering I wrote the other one late last night, I thought I did pretty well, that was until I woke up and re-read it, thought I could do better, deleted it and rewrote it. So Read on my minions, read on! MWAHAHAHAH!**

Sabrina's POV

I wanted to scream. I have no idea why believe me. But all I knew was that Carissa Jones was not my friend. She was a little slut who threw herself on guys she didn't even know.

What was I saying? Crissy was my best friend. The one who comforted me when my pet hamster "Double Helix" died, she was the one who had washed my hair for me when Puck had chained me to a chair and sprayed my hair with a concoction of honey, pickles, cream cheese and mud, she was the one who had introduced me to "13 going on 30".

And here I was wishing her to not be my friend? Why was this? I have no idea. Puck was annoying, immature, gross and incredibly stinky. But that hug, that hug was amazing. I can't believe I just said that, but all I know is, is that I loved that hug.

Jeez, what's the matter with me? It must be my hormones acting up. Because I had a date tonight with Jordan, the guy I had been waiting for my whole life. So when Puck waved good-bye to Crissy, I pretended not to notice.

"Hey" He said buckling his seatbelt.

"Hi" I said vaguely

"Are you still mad at me because of the whole CHUG thing?" He asked me exasperatedly

"No, I'm not" I said coolly

"good, because you kinda over reacted"

I just shook my head and gave him a glare.

We were silent for a while but then I spoke "Crissy likes you, you know, don't lead her on"

Pucks eyes widened "I'm not, I don't like her in that way. I mean, seriously" he said, I could tell this subject irritated him.

When we arrived at Charming Middle School we found Daphne and Red waiting for us. Daphne had her face buried in "The Sea of Monsters", always reading she was.

"Hey there!' Red cried, hoping into the backseat of the car grinning from eat to ear.

Daphne followed her also with a goofy grin on her face. "Hi you guys!"

"Chili Pepper how was school?" Puck asked Red turning around in his seat. Puck had always cared about Red in a brotherly way it was sweet… kinda.

"Fine, except for Marty Tristan called me a red-wearing freak" she said sadly.

I gasped, "He didn't"

Red nodded sadly "It's okay, it's no bi—"

Puck interrupted her angrily "No big deal?" he demanded, unbuckling his seatbelt "That Marty Kid it going to get it!"

"Puck, calm down" I said, trying to stop his tirade. Puck pretended not to care about a lot of things, but when it came to family, he would take you down if you hurt any of us.

"Puck please get a hold of yourself" I said putting my hand on his shoulder when I realized his eyes had turned all-black. It worked Puck's eyes slowly turned back to his dark green.

Letting out a slow breath he said, "Let's just go home"

I nodded and he started the car.

When we arrived home, it seemed Puck was a lot calmer. But still he got out, opened the door for the girls (like always) and walked inside.

"Should I have not told him?" Red asked me almost in tears.

"I think, that unless it's an out-of-control bully you shouldn't tell Puck about them, because the odds are the Marty Tristan _is _going to regret it" I said slowly, phrasing my answer carefully.

Red stood there feeling guilty and teary-eyed. I hugged her softly and followed Puck inside the house.

When I got to my room I hung up my sweatshirt in my closet, and jumped onto my bed. I took out my cherry-red cell phone and removed the phone number from my pocket.

The phone was ringing now.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jordan, this is Sabrina, from school" I told him

"Oh hey Sabrina! Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, totally"

"Awesome! I was thinking we could catch a movie and then go for dinner, if that's alright with you" He said

"That sounds wonderful!" I said delighted

"Should I pick you up or…?" He asked me drifting off in a wave of awkwardness

"We can meet at the theatre if you want, I don't think you'll want to meet my _whole _family just yet" I said laughing

He laughed too "Sure, whatever makes you comfortable"

"Cool, let's say 5:00?" I asked him

"That sounds great!"

"Awesome, see you then!"

"Same here!"

"Bye!"

I hung up.

Time to get ready, luckily there was no homework today (for once). So I could get straight to it, but first there was one more thing.

I dialed a number and waited.

"Brina!" I heard Crissy's voice exclaim happily

"Hi Chris! Can you come over? I need some help getting ready for my date tonight…" I said, closing my eyes waiting for the bomb about to go off.

"EEEEEKKKK!" She screeched happily, "You bet I will, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Cool, as quick as possible, we only have two hours!"

"Okay, okay, okay, what do I need? What do I need?" I could here Crissy breathy voice panicking. I'll be there as soon as possible Brinee!"

She hung up.

Next was to tell the family about my date. I stumbled down the stairs nervous as hell. I found Granny sitting at the dining room table with my Mom, balancing Basil on her lap, as they examined Granny's notes. My Dad and Uncle Jake were fighting over the remote control like ten-year-olds; Daphne and Red were listening to Mr. Canis reading "Walls Within Walls" aloud. And Puck was lying in the middle of the living room carpet shoving "Cheesy Puffs!" into his mouth.

"Uh… everyone! I have something to say!" I called from my place at the stairs

They all looked at me with wide-eyes. "What is it Libeling?" Granny asked puzzled

"We had a new-student today, and he asked me out…. We have a date tonight and I'm going… Carissa is coming over to help me get ready" I stated bluntly

My Mom gave Basil to Granny and ran to me smiling, "Your first date! This is so exiting!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah" I sighed, relived.

"Who is this boy?" My Dad snapped, throwing the control at Uncle Jake's face, and hitting him squarely between the eyes as he walked over to me.

"His name is Jordan" I responded

"And he's a wuss" Puck called, still lying on the rug

"He is not!" I snapped stomping my foot

"We believe you sweetie" Veronica Grimm smiled putting a hand on my shoulder.

"THIS IS SO EXITING!" Daphne exclaimed, clapping her hands

"I couldn't agree with you more Daph" Said a voice at the door, it was Crissy. She was carrying a giant make-up kit in one hand and a briefcase in he other.

"Hi there Chris!" Welcomed Uncle Jake warmly

"Hi!" Said Crissy bounding into the room happily "You ready for the big date-O Brina?" She asked me grinning

"Yup! Let's go upstairs and get ready" I said before Chris could spot Puck. If that happened we would be there forever.

"Sure!' She cried and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

After continuous: waxing, shaving, plucking, dressing, painting, showering, washing and brushing. I was done. Crissy went home beaming with pride and I stood in my room examining my reflection in the full-length mirror.

My outfit was casual but classy and made me look "super cute" according to Crissy. I wore a white tee with a graphic design of birds in a blossom tree, on top of it I wore a black cardigan. My jeans fit me just right and I wore a pair of faded leather boots.

I fumbled with my butterfly pendant, (I wore that always, it was a present from my Mom when I turned thirteen, the first birthday she had spent with me since the kidnapping). I smiled shyly at my reflection. I was super nervous and kinda scared.

I help my breath as I watched the clock 4:39 pm. I should head off now, or I would be late and miss our movie. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs, after being positive that I had no bits of wax stuck to my eyebrows and my teeth were properly whitened.

Puck was lying upside on the couch watching "Law and Order" and wolfing down pretzels.

"Where is everybody?" I asked him looking around the otherwise deserted living room.

'They went out to dinner at "Scotty's Table", cloth napkins aren't my thing so I stayed behind" He mumbled

"Uh… Okay" I said confused "I'll be back by nine, okay?"

"Wait Sabrina!" He called, getting up from the couch

"What?" I said, I was going to be late.

"Be careful, okay? Guys are dogs" He said seriously

Now I was totally confused, what was up with him? "Don't worry okay? Don't freak out and don't light the house on fire, got it?" I asked him checking to see that I had my wallet.

"People don't have to say that every time they leave me alone! It was only once when I tried to make Almond Brittle" he said stubbornly

"Bye" I said laughing

"See ya, and tell "Jordan" that if he messes with you, he _will _pay"

"Got it" I said smiling, and I closed the door after me, and left the house.

**That was it! I hope you liked it. Next Review Goal: 30. So review PLEASE! :) **


	9. Puck's Plan

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! And I know it's short, but still. Some of you have mention you think bits of the story are Out Of Character, but I want some of you realize that these are not the same twelve-year-olds you know so well, people are bound to act a little different then when they did three years ago. So here you go! **

Puck's POV

As I watched Grimm march out the door I felt super strange. I couldn't help it. I wanted to run after her and shake her and scream in her face that dumb-Jordan was not the guy she was supposed to be with… but that wasn't right. Man what was up with me these days? I was acting like a wimpy-wuss (which I am not).

So in that instant I decided that Sabrina Grimm was no-longer one of my preoccupations, that I: Puck: The Trickster King, was not going to act like this, EVER! My body had failed me, (growing up and all), but there was no reason I had to start being all mature and stuff.

But that would make Grimm hate me even more! Doesn't matter, she doesn't matter! At that instant, I decided that I was going to pull a fool-proof-prank. You know to get my mojo back. So I sat down and thought, and thought, and thought.

I didn't come up with anything so I flew up the stairs and into Grimm's room (you know for inspiration). It was a mess, her room was trashed (no doubt from prettying herself up for "Jordan"), clothes were thrown randomly and wax and makeup were all over the place.

I was disappointed, trashing her room would have made her really upset. I went through her drawers and found nothing, I checked under the bed and found an old shoe-box "BINGO!" I opened it up eagerly. There inside was an old leather-bound book.

In gold letters it said "Sabrina Grimm: Fairy Tale Accounts" Did I dare? YEAH I DID! I swung open the front cover were I found narrow thin lettering spelling out the words "Dear Diary" I Puck had hit the jack-pot!

…...

I came out of Grimm's room shocked at what I had found, my brain was full of so many secrets that I felt like my head would explode! First I knew that Jordan was pretty much an Everafter, secondly there was the fact that Carissa Jones was in LOVE with me (which I could use to my advantage) and lastly I knew that Grimm once upon a time had had a CRUSH on ME! The last bit was my favorite, with these three secrets I had a full-formed plan in my mind, it was evil and brilliant!

I knew what I had to do to get back at Grimm for making me go all "Guys are Dogs" on her. So here was what I was going do:

Ask out Carissa Jones (This part of the plan was influenced by secret #2 and secret #3. Getting Crissy to say yes was easy as transforming into a three-legged chair! What had #3 have to do with this, well Grimm having once a crush on me means there is probably still lingering feelings there, which mean JEALOUSY! MUAHAHAHA!)

Try to find Jordan's defect (This part is influenced by only secret #1, all Everafters have a defect, but for this part of the plan I needed to read Grimm's story. Which meant more scanning of her room)

Spill the beans on Grimm about Jordan's secret, but by that time she will be so in love with me that she won't care, and she'll leap into my arms and say "PUCK! PUCK! I knew it was you along!

I know brilliant right? I am so proud of myself! I mean I don't know how I do it sometimes!

**I hope you liked it! I tried to make it as Pucktastic as possible! So yeah! Again sorry it's really short but the story is about to get a lot more interesting :) Next Review Goal: 39**


	10. A Date and Almond Brittle

**I'm back! You guys are the BEST! I really enjoyed your reviews ;) I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter, This one is A LOT longer. I just want to mention that about 1/4 the way through I do make fun of twilight a little, and if you do like twilight no offense meant. I have nothing against anyone who's a fan, heck my best friend likes Twilight and it's no biggie, we can't agree on everything! :) So read on my MINIONS read on! **

Sabrina's POV

I closed the door behind me and walked slowly to the car, when I was half way there I looked back to stare through the house's window. I could see Puck pacing and looking extremely puzzled. I felt a pang of sadness as I watched him walking and turning, walking and turning.

Why couldn't Puck be like this all the time? Normal I mean, why couldn't he be a guy I could talk to without wanting to rip his head off? But Puck was Puck and that was that. So I sprinted to the car and got in before I got any sudden impulses, involving a certain freak-baby.

I put the keys into the ignition backed out of the driveway and headed for the "Fairy-Fantasy" theatre. I know it's a sucky name but it's the only cinema around here.

When I got there I saw Jordan standing out front, he was rocking back and forth on his feet. When I got out of the car, he smiled confidently and said "Hey Sabrina"

I grinned "Hey"

"Shall we go inside?" He asked me gesturing to the doors of "Fairy-Fantasy"

"Sure" I said, tucking my hair behind my ear to have something to do with my hands.

He opened the door for me (what a gentleman) and closed it behind us. The room we had just entered was were we bought our tickets. He looked at me and smiled

"What do you want to see?" He asked me

"Defiantly not Eclipse, I'm not a mushy girl. Except for specific cases when I do like chick-flicks"

Jordan laughed "You don't like the Twilight saga? I think you're the first girl I've met who hasn't fawned over "Team Edward"!"

"I just don't think Bella's a good role model for girls" I said shrugging

"Moving on, what movie do you want to see?" He asked going back to his cool bravado

I scanned the movies on the theatre poster

Kung Fu Panda 2 - 5:30 & 7:30

Tangled - 5:15 & 7:00

Kick Ass - 5:15 & 9:00

Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader - 5:10 & 8:00

I studied the show times carefully; I really wanted to see Kick Ass… but since I figured Jordan was paying, I really wanted to make sure he didn't want to see something else so I said, "What do _you_ want to see?"

He shrugged "Tangled looks cute"

My heart flopped, Tangled over Kick Ass? That made no sense to me, but I put on a smiley face and said "Sure let's see that"

He grinned, banged eighteen bucks on the counter and said "Two tickets to Tangled please"

"Sure thing" said the middle-aged woman behind the counter in a wheezy voice.

We took the tickets, gave them to the usher and scrambled into the nearly-full theatre.

…

When we exited the theatre I was terrible scarred. Tangled was a sweet little comedic film that would have pleased any of my friends. But I am not any of my friends, I was Sabrina Grimm and Sabrina Grimm had wanted to watch Kick Ass! Why hadn't I just told Jordan what my opinion was? I prided myself on being independent and opinionated, and there I had been melting just because of a boy! Ridiculous! One of my favorite sayings is "I'm sorry you can't love me just the way I am"

So why wasn't I following that? Why did I have to care so much of what people thought of me? Where's that spunky-twelve-year-old who told everyone their place? Not here that's for sure…

"Where do you wanna go eat?" Said Jordan interrupting my thoughts

I glanced down at my watch 6:48. "Poppa Greg's Burgers and Fries" I said certainly.

Jordan raised him eyebrows and said skeptically "Burgers and fries? It's so unhealthy"

I gaped, who was this boy? Saying no to a good, classic cheeseburger?

"How about "The Dark Room"?" Jordan asked me. He was referring to the classy restaurant on "Clements Street". It was one of those places when they charge you $21 for a meal and it ends up being the size of sushi roll.

"Ummmm… okay I guess" I said doubtfully. Jordan bounced back to his cheerful self and said "Jolly Good!"

Jolly Good? What was he British?

When we got to "The Dark Room" the hostess took us inside and led us to our table. Looking around I could tell it was adapted from an old church, stained glass windows, dark brown walls and hardwood floors. It was nice… but still if only the servings weren't so tiny.

…...

When I drove up the driveway at 7:58, I could see the lights were still on in the living room and in Uncle Jake's room (of what I could see). I got out of the car, locked it and ran up the steps.

I was starving, and my wallet was completely empty from high-priced, tasty morsels. I unlocked the door and went inside. The living room was empty but the T.V was still going, which meant definite signs of Puck.

I saw a light on in the closed-off kitchen. I pushed open the door I found Puck sawing away at something in a pan.

Without looking up he said "Why are you back so early?"

I ignored this and walked over to Puck was standing and peered closely at what was in the pan. It was dark and had pieces of something in it and looked solid.

"What _is_ that?" I asked bewildered

He looked up, flipping his dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes and giving me a mischievous smile "It's Almond Brittle"

I gasped, "You managed to make it?"

He puffed up with pride and beamed "Yeah, although it did take me a couple tries… The first one I burnt"

"Puck" I groaned (I thought I had smelt a lingering essence of smoke)

"The next one I ended up turning it in to bomb, where it now resides in my room! And then I created this one, which succeeded!" He cried happily

"Congrats" I said flatly

"So how was your _date_?" He snickered

I pursed my lips and finally answered "He took me to _The Dark Room_"

Puck started to crack up "Rookie! Doesn't he know that when it comes to normal food you can eat until you puke, and he took you to The Dark Room! Ha! So he's clueless and he's a wuss!"

"Go ahead have a laugh, but don't think you're not going to pay for it!" I demanded

"You must be starving!" He laughed

"I am! I'm soooo hungry!"

He stood there for a minute pondering in thought, finally he went over to the kitchen closet, opened it removed his dark brown coat and said,

"You and me, were going to Poppa Greg's"

I grinned, I had never been so happy to hear those words.

**There you have it! And I hope you liked it! Some of you had said Sabrina's too girly, so I hope this makes up for it. Also I bet some of you are all "Almond Brittle! What's up with that? Well I thought Puck should like to cook, you know a little secret that only the family knows! ;) Oh! And I forgot to mention, do you guys think I should name my chapters? I have been considering it, but I'm not sure. Whatever you guys choose is fine. Comment and Review! Next Review Goal: 44**


	11. Poppa Greg's

**I'm back with the 11th installment for Wishes. The last couple have weeks I've been busy. The thing is my sister has showed me a new television series which I am OBSESSED with it. It's called Greek and I am in LOVE with it. So yeah. I rad your comments and reviews, some of them have made me laugh, others have made me confused and others just make me feel really proud of my story. So for the first time I am sending a shout out to some of my more often reviewers. **Analyn Lana Ruse: **I have enjoyed your wonderful comments and look forward to them all the time. I'm really happy that you're enjoying my story! :) **isabel in lala land: **I absolutely am ecstatic that you have taken time to praise my work, and I love getting your reviews! So read on my minions, read on! **

Sabrina's POV

Puck and me sat hunched over our little table at "Poppa Greg's", we were sharing a big serving of fries. I just had finished biting the tip off of my hundredth and something fry, when Puck (recovering from a laughing attack) spoke,

"You realize were going to have to go see Kick Ass, right?" Puck asked meanwhile chewing on about half a dozen french fries

"Oh yeah! I mean Tangled was really good—"

"But you would have rather watched Kick Ass" Puck finished nodding

I blushed, I couldn't help it, I really liked this… sitting with Puck, laughing…

"You really surprise me sometimes Puck" I said with a small smile

Puck's eyebrows contracted "What do you mean Grimm?" he sounded so genuinely puzzled.

"I mean it's nice when were not always going at each others throats, that's all I meant by it…" I said, not wanting to see his reaction to this I took another fry and stuffed it in my mouth.

But I accidently looked up and saw him gazing at me, but then he leaned his head back and roared with laughter "Good one Grimm, you know I can't stand you!"

"And you know I can't stand you puke-face" I said putting on a strong face when inside I was telling myself "It's Puck remember? You don't care what he thinks!"

"We should get going" Puck said glancing down at his watch "It's 8:53, we don't what the Old Lady dying of a heart attack because her little McMuffin was home late"

I raised my eyebrows "McMuffin? That's the best you could do?"

Puck glared at me "Oh shut up! The Trickster King is tired and needs his magical sleep"

"Okay" I said in a mocking tone

Puck shot me a dagger-look and slipped a five-dollar-bill on the table, grabbed my arm and pulled my out the door. I could tell he didn't want me to notice that he had actually_ paid_ for a meal _we _had shared.

He unlocked his black corvette and got in, I followed after him. I watched as we slowly drove farther and farther away from the purple, green and pink neon sign that signaled where Poppa Greg's was.

I sighed unhappily; Jordan was supposed to be the man of my dreams! Why wasn't he acting properly? He was supposed to be just the way I wanted to be; he was supposed to be like me… then something struck me… a memory

FLASHBACK!

"How did you know we could get him to do what we want by pretending he's in charge?" I had asked Daphne

"It's what I do with you" the little girl had answered, "You two are exactly the same"

BACK TO THE PRESENT!

This five-year memory made me uneasy… was it true? Where Puck and I the same, I had always considered us complete opposites, but—tonight had proved that what I had always considered the perfect guy, turned out to be not so perfect.

But maybe I was getting to ahead of myself here, I mean it was one date, how much can you base on one stinking date?

Rachel would have said: "Although I think the first date is important, you can't exactly judge a person just because you spent a couple hours with them"

Laura would have said: You base everything on the first date Brina! Heck, you base everything on the first anything, the first kiss, the first date the first hug, EVERYTHING!

Diana would have said: I agree with Rachel

And Chris would have said: What do _you_ think you should do Sabrina?

I trusted all their opinions but I like to listen to sensible, practical Rachel most of the time. So I decided on giving Jordan another shot, and if he screws it up then… and then… and then I'll just try to take my wish back, if that was possible—

"Grimm? You okay? You have been awfully silent, and not the good type of silent when it's like bliss not to hear you super annoying voice but the bad type when it means you're thinking, and you know I can't stand ANYTHING to do with education and—and knowledge!" On the last couple words he shuddered

"I'm fine Puck, I just have a lot to THINK about" I put emphasis on "think" to make his "allergy" act up… though I think that is only triggered by books…

When we got home we marched up the steps and I went into my room and he went in to his. I looked around in the dark; Daphne was curled up in a little ball on her side of the bed. I smiled to myself after three years some things remained the same.

It was a comforting thought, just thinking that after all this time me and Daphne still get along really well (though sometimes she gets me really frustrated) we manage to work things out.

I closed the door behind me (as softly as possible) and all of a sudden Daphne sat up abruptly and screeched, "You're back! I want to hear all about your date!"

I ran over to the bed and clasped my hand over my sister's mouth. "Shhhhh Daphne! We don't want to wake the whole household!" I said in a hushed (yet angry) voice.

Daphne rolled her eyes, but agreed to be quiet. "Tell me Sabrina! Please, Please, Please!"

"Okay…" I said after her continuous begging, "Just let me get ready for bed first"

She nodded and I grabbed my pajamas and scampered off to the bathroom to remove my makeup and put on my PJ's. The bottoms were bright blue with polar bears on them, my top was also blue but it was a long-sleeve baggy shirt that had lime-green lettering across the front spelling out the words: "Charming Middle School! Lets Go Princes!"

When I removed all my makeup and brushed my teeth I exited the bathroom and ran straight into Puck. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his six-pack was all up in the open plus he was wearing plaid pajama pants that made him look all fit! And there I was with no make-up on, and with frizzy hair!

"Watch it Freak-Face!" I growled at him, but then I realized that I was in my embarrassing Charming Middle School shirt, and my Polar Bear pants! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!

His eyes were taking in my whole wardrobe, my fleece pants and my unflattering shirt. I crossed my arms across my chest so he couldn't read the Middle School print.

But he just raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something when I interrupted him "Never speech of this to ANYONE" I hissed

After that I marched past him and into my room, where Daphne was awaiting my return.

She didn't notice my anger or my probably red face. She kept chanting, "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me…"

"Fine! But keep in mind Daphne that when you get older you can't judge a person based on a couple of hours you spent with them" I warned

Daphne looked at me sadly "It didn't go the way you planned, huh?"

I sighed, "I guess you could say that". So I went on to tell her about the whole date, the way I wanted to watch Kick Ass and how he had wanted to watch Tangled, and then how he went on to take me to The Dark Room.

At this Daphne screwed up her face in disgust "The Dark Room, instead of Poppa Greg's? Now that's weird" She stated plainly

"Now Daphne—" I scolded

"C'mon Sabrina, you have to admit that for a guy, that's pretty weird"

"I guess" I said uncertainly

"Wait a minute" Daphne said breathlessly "If the date only lasted three hours and you came back at 9:15, where did you go for the last hour?" She looked at me suspiciously and then she began to question me "Am I the first one to her about your date?"

"Ummm…" I looked up at the dirty-white ceiling, I really didn't feeling like telling Daphne about my little meeting with Puck.

But Daphne was all riled up now, and when Daphne gets going there is no stopping her "You ran into Puck didn't you?" She said poking me once in the arm smiling mischievously.

I scowled at her "Maybe"

Daphne squealed "What happened?"

"Well… I told him about how I was really hungry and…"

"What happened!" She insisted

"He took me to Poppa Greg's" I said hurriedly hoping she wouldn't catch my words, but Daphne did.

She leaned back and smiled smugly "You know what they say one door closes, another one opens"

"Daphne! I don't like Puck! Like at all!" I demanded, "Plus remember what I said? I can't judge Jordan on three silly hours. So… I'm going to see him again"

"No" Daphne groaned

"Yes" I said certainly

"But, what about Puck? You guys are supposed to be together!"

I settled into bed and said yawning, "Think what you want to Daphne, but I'm never going to think of Puck that way again"

Daphne gasped "again?"

Shoot, "I didn't say that" I said nervously

"Yeah! You said I'm never going to think of Puck _again" _Said Daphne certainly

"No, I didn't" I assured her

"Yes you did!"

"Go to sleep Daphne" I commanded

"Fine, but if you think this is over you're wrong" She said snuggling down into bed

"Thank you" I said relived

"Good night Daphne" I said so tired I could drop dead

"Good night Mrs. Goodfellow" Daphne said snickering. But by then I was already half a sleep.

When I woke up, I slouched all the way to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got there my eyes were half closed, usually this isn't a problem because the door is always open because the bathroom is empty, so I just walk right in. But today was different (to my displeasure), I rammed into the door.

Why was it closed! I could hear the water running inside which didn't make sense to me, Daphne always takes baths at night, Granny showers at 4:00, and everyone else showers after me.

The water abruptly stopped and after a couple minutes of waiting impatiently Puck emerged, blonde hair wet and tousled with a towel around his waist. Jeez what was up with him! Showering being _nice? _This was so messed up!

"Oh, hey Grimm beautiful aren't I?" He said smirking at my shocked expression

I ignored this question "Can I use the shower now?" I asked crossing my arms angrily.

"Not's gonna do ya any good, you're still going to stay the same in look always: UGLY"

This stung like crazy but I wasn't going to let him see that he had gotten to me. So instead I tried shoving him out of the doorway, it didn't do much but just laughed and wandered off to his room.

**So that was it people review please and answer the question that was presented at the end of chapter 10! :) **


	12. Setting the Trap

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months, but I've hit a block. it's becoming really hard to find what next to write. I don't want to rush to soon to the end but that's what's happening. So I've been working on this chapter for a long while, and I really hope you like it. **

Sabrina's POV

When I was done showering I got out, grabbed a towel and dried my hair with it until it was in long thin strands. Then I got another towel to tie around my body. You would think that would be the first thing I would do when I got out of the shower, considering there isn't a lock on the bathroom door. But we're a house full of people who love each other, so it doesn't really matter.

Except for Puck, I do NOT love that fleabag. I know for sure that Puck isn't going to trespass because when I was around thirteen he walked in on me and I was completely naked! It was so embarrassing and he was definitely scarred for life. He couldn't look me in the eyes for three weeks! Until this day he refuses to talk about it.

Ever since than he never dares come in while I'm in the bathroom. And it's worked out pretty nicely for me.

When I was done drying myself I scurried off to my room to get dressed. I chose out some dark brown corduroys and a deep green shirt with a graphic design of a tree with bottles hanging from its branches.

When I was done, I reached for my butterfly necklace on my bedside table and put it on. The sterling silver butterfly meant so much to me, not just because of when it was presented to me because of what it meant.

When I was fourteen (about a year ago), I had a huge crush on a boy named Rikki Mason He was a jock, the school hottie and was totally my type. So I did what any fourteen-year-old girl would do, send out all the right signals and hope for the best. But one day when we were assigned to work on a science project, we got to choose our partners. I was planning to do it solo when Rikki came up to me and asked me if I wanted to be his partner!

I said, "yes" in a heartbeat, and the next thing I knew we were working on our project in the middle of the dining room floor at my house. When I saw that he was looking up at me every five seconds I leaned in to what I thought was going to be my first R.L.K.W.A.B.T.I.P (Real Live Kiss With A Boy That Isn't Puck). When Rikki saw what I was doing he jumped up and started shouting how he didn't like me and how he had only pared up with me because I was a nerd loser who always got A's.

Everything after that is pretty much a blur, I kinda remember watching Puck beat up Rikki in the front yard from my window, but not much before or after that.

But what I do remember is my Mom coming in and telling me something that I would remember forever

"Sabrina?"

"Yes" I had snuffled

"Don't be upset" She said climbing on to my bed and put her arms around me.

"Why would I, I'm just a stupid nerd who gets straight A's" I cried

"Now Sabrina, you have more confidence than that. To be told what you are by a stupid insignificant boy! Now that doesn't sound like Sabrina Grimm to me"

"Mom, you just don't get it! I liked him, and I just ended up making a fool out of myself!"

"My girl, my beautiful baby girl… you are amazing, a gorgeous butterfly and some day you will find a boy who realizes this and appreciates you for you and loves you… who protects you" Veronica Grimm said drifting off.

"Where I supposed to find a guy like that?" I demanded to know

"He might appear in the oddest of places, and in the most unexpected people"

I rolled my eyes.

"It might just be the boy who is beating up the person who tried to hurt you…" She said slyly

I snapped my head to stare at her and said "Puck! BLAAAAHHHHH!"

And then we burst into laughter.

When I went down for breakfast, Puck was already at the table, Daphne too.

"Hey barf-face" Puck said with half chewed bright green fried egg in his mouth.

Daphne giggled "You didn't seem to have a problem with her face when you where giving her the googly eyes over some fries at Poppa Greg's"

Puck froze, he swallowed his food and slowly turned to look at me. "You t-t-told her?" He said quietly

"Ummm… kind of" I said, not looking at him

He sat up from his chair and stormed off to his room.

"Gee, thanks Daphne" I said and got up and followed after him.

When I opened the door to Puck's room, he was sitting in his "king throne" chair.

"I can't believe you told her!" He shouted when he noticed me standing there.

"She's my sister Puck, I tell her everything!" I said storming up to him, if he was going to get mad at me, I was going to fight back.

"EVERYTHING!" He said kind of half shouting half breathless.

"Well… not EVERYTHING" I said, remembering the kiss him and I had shared like four years ago.

Obviously Puck was thinking of the kiss too because he later said "You didn't tell her about-about the thing with the chimps and my military uniform and-and my jealousy of Uncle Jake and-and-and"

"No Puck, I didn't" I said reassuring him

"Oh thank GOD!" I said sinking into his chair relived.

There was a super long pause and we stood there not looking at each other for an eternity.

"Well than" I said, wanting to get out of this awkward situation as soon as possible "I'm going to wait in the car"

"Yeah, you do that" He said standing up straight and getting up to shoo me out the door.

"Yeah, see you in a couple of minutes" I said as I strode out the door.

"Yup" He said holding the door open for me, and slamming it right when I had left the room.

I leaned against the door. What was with me! What is up with him! Why is he making himself so cute, so non-Puck?

Puck's POV

Haha, she has fallen into my trap. It's obvious that there are still lingering feelings there, you know for me. I don't even for sure if she actually stopped liking me.

I glanced at my watch, crap! 7:39. I scampered down the stairs and flew of to the driveway grabbing my backpack and a couple of waffles from the dining room table.

When I opened the door to my corvette, I saw that Grimm, Marshmallow and Red were already in there.

"Hurry Puck, were going to be late!" Daphne snapped (very Old Lady like)

I got in slammed the door, put the keys into the ignition and drove. I tried not to focus on the little-kid chatter from the back seat cause it hurt my head but bits of their conversation kept sneaking in to my brain.

"Walls within walls wasn't very good" Red was saying to Daphne

"I know, It sounded a lot better than it actually was. But I have to admit if that CJ dude lived in Ferryport Landing, he would be mi-ha-ine"

"Ugh! Stop it! I'm not going to keep giving you free rides for school, if all you guys talk about are super annoying things!"

"Wow, someone is uptight today!" Daphne said frowning at me

"Maybe it was too many fries!" Red giggled, and Daphne burst out laughing.

When I dropped of Daphne and Red, I felt relived.

"I shouldn't have told Daphne" Sabrina finally said (she had been kipping quiet this whole time"

"Yeah, you should have! Your handling of this situation was super stupid and you should have kept your mouth shut!" I was happy with my little speech, when I remembered the plan and how I was supposed to make her love me.

"Sorry that was a little harsh" I said trying to sound apologetic

"Yeah" She said refusing to look at me, then she closed her eyes "Can we just pretend that last night never happened? I mean you are obviously regretting it"

"Sabrina-"

"Honestly, I don't want to hear it" She snapped

Ughhh! Why is she so complicated? She drives me insane! But I knew what to do, because I suave like that.

I turned on the CD player and selected slot #4 and skipped to track three.

We'll all be- The Maine

It's pretty much her favorite song, upbeat, happy all that crap.

As soon as she heard the first notes of the song she groaned "Puck, don't! I want to stay pissed at you"

"Oh come on, Surrounded by familiar faces, the people you love to see—"

She chimed in "Where everybody knows your name, and their smiling"

We continued on together (I want to get something straight, I'm doing this because of the plan, remember everything I do is so my plan can succeed)

"We may not be getting younger, our days might be slipping away, but were still so fu***ng young, so we'll party like it's our last day!"

Grimm was laughing and smiling (bingo!), but them she reached over and turned off the radio so John O'Callaghan's voice no longer could be heard through the speakers.

"Hey!" I protested

"I'm still pissed at you"

"Fine, but don't say that I didn't try to—apologize" I shuddered I didn't like to use that word.

Grimm gazed at me in curiosity for a while, but than blurted "This is so un-you"

I smirked "A man can surprise you"

For the rest of the ride I knew I had set the trap and Grimm had fallen into it.

**Haha! Puck is so brilliantly evil, Sabrina will never see this coming. Also I do recommend that you look this song up, it's really good (at least I think it is). Please Review and I will update as soon as possible. Review Goal: 64-65 **


	13. An Encounter in the Hall

**I am soooooooooooo sorry It took me so long to update, But I don't want anybody to think that I have given up on this story. I will never, so this Summer I made it my mission to finish this thing! So prepare yourself for regular updates! I hope you enjoy this chapter, so what are you waiting for! READ ON MY MINIONS!**

Sabrina's POV

When Puck and I arrived at school, I hopped out of the car and speedily walked away. I didn't know what was happening to me, I couldn't have… feelings for Puck? I mean I hate him! He's so awful, smelly, pig-like, horrendous, cute, special, nice (when he wants to be), adorable, and good with Daphne and Re—WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING! I HATE PUCK I HATE HIM!

While I was walking, I wasn't really paying attention of where I was going and my foot collided with one of the stairs leading up to the school doors and I tripped and fell and my face smashed into the concrete, immediately I heard a "CRACK!. The pain was not something I was used to, It was enormous, and I felt blood gushing down to my mouth from my nose.

"GRIMM!" The shout was panicky and freaked out, and for a moment I didn't know who it was. But then I realized that no one other than Puck called me "Grimm" and so in conclusion it had to be him. But in an instant there was another shout coming from the opposite direction

"Sabrina!" The person cried and immediately recognized the voice as Jordan.

Both guys reached me at the same time, Puck slide next to me and seemed not to know what to he reached for my arm but a second too late, Jordan had reached me and in a moment he had scooped me up in his arms and was taking me inside and heading for the nurses office all the while smoothing my hair back and saying in the most relaxing voice I had ever heard "It's going to be okay Sabrina, The nurse is going to fix you up and make you all better, okay?"

I said pitifully "Okay"

Honestly, I could have walked to the nurse's office all by myself I had dealt with worse things then a (probably) broken nose. But after all, Jordan if wanted to be "Prince Charming to the Rescue!" Who was I as "The Damsel in Distress" to tell him "Yo, Prince! I don't mean to burst your bubble but I can kinda do this on my own!"

When we arrived at the nurse's office Jordan immediately started rapping on the door really, really hard.

"Yes, yes! I'm coming, don't need to make all the students in this bloody school hear you!" Said a high-pitched voice behind the door. Soon she appeared, she was a very round woman who was wearing a very tight-fitting white, button-up dress that had a red cross on her breast pocket. "Oh deary me! What happened to Miss Grimm!"

"I tripped coming up the stairs and fell on my face" I said flatly but with no weakness detectible in my voice.

Jordan was looking at me funnily, I bet he was wondering "Where did all this new energy come from"

"Well come set her down in here young man" Said the Nurse hurriedly

"No need Jordan" I said, and before I knew what I was doing I jumped down from Jordan's arms and was walking into the office and setting myself down on the "sick bed" off in the corner.

Jordan stood there looking confused and then the Nurse shut the door in his face.

Puck's POV

HOW DARE HE! Didn't he know that I was supposed to be the one to save Grimm if any life threatening circumstances! That was the rule, that was the rule since me and Grimm were only eleven years old! And then out of no where he thinks that he's going to be the one to save her! OH NO WAY MAN, NO WAY IN HELL! And didn't he realize that Grimm could have walked her own self to the nurse's office, she's made of tough stuff that girl, she didn't to BE CARRIED!

At the moment I was marching my way to the nurse's office, to check on Grimm, Old Lady's instructions of course… When I arrived I leaned on the door so I could have a full view of the halls so that I could see if any danger was approaching.

Suddenly I heard running (and sliding) footsteps and then out of nowhere Carrissa Jones came flailing down the hall. She came to a skidding halt and just stared at me. She opened her mouth but didn't seem to be able to find any words, which is understandable because I'm like a hot-ness monster.

"Uh- I'm here to check on Brina" She said looking anywhere but at me

"Yeah, I kinda figured" I said raising my eyebrows when she accidentally glanced at me.

"I only just found out…" She said finally gathering the courage to look at me in the eye.

"Oh" I really didn't know what to say to that.

"You might not know this… but I've sorta had a crush on you for the past two years"

"Oh really?" I said curiously, but I had pretty much known for the past two years.

"Yeah" Crissy smiled shyly and looked at me with those dark brown eyes, suddenly a jolt went through me, I don't know why how and I don't know why but suddenly I took a step towards her and I leaned in to her and kissed her, the minute out lips touched I couldn't get enough, she had rapped her arms around me and now I had my hand in her long honey colored hair. Crazy guy hormones, but I pulled away and looked at the office door, which was now suddenly very interesting to me.

"Wow" Crissy said trying to make me look at her

"Yeah, I know I'm fantastic" I said still refusing to look into those eyes!

"So…" She said seductively

She was starting to make me nervous, but then I remembered the plan! The brilliant plan, this was all apart of the plan of course! "Go out with me" I said my eyes suddenly snapping back to her.

"Of course" She whispered and leaned in, obviously cause she wanted to give the Trickster King another smooch. Who was I to deny her pure joy and so we kissed it was hot, and we stood there, just two kids making out, she was in to it, and I was into it, therefore it was pretty much amazing. But then suddenly the door opened and I heard a voice I knew too well "What?" It was weak and breathless and totally Grimms.

**I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKED IT, REVIEW! I AM LOVIN' THE LOVIN, AND DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING WILL END UP OK! OR WILL IT?... MWAHAHAHA! **

**Reviews: 67 Review Goal: 74**


	14. New Feelings

**WARNING! HERE IS A T FAN FICTION, SO LISTEN UP, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT A TEENAGER! If not I may perhaps scar you, hopefully not. It's actually not that bad but I don't want any child reading this and getting disgusted.**

Sabrina's POV

I stood there shocked at what I had discovered behind the door, me: I probably looked pathetic my long, blonde wavy hair was frizzy and bed-headed from tripping up stairs lying on the "sick bed", I had a sort of "nose brace" on that made me look like a complete idiot to top it off.

I stared for a second and I felt a lump come up in my throat and I accidentally let out a "What?" it was soft and vulnerable sounding, and I hated because of how it made me sound, weak, unprotected, shocked and most of all it made me sound heartbroken.

As soon as Puck heard my cry he pulled away from Crissy pushing her a little as well, his face was unreadable all I knew is that he was bright red and had had a kiss from a girl that wasn't me… He had been my first kiss and I had been his, and now it was official we had gone our separate ways. Since that day surrounded by monkeys, him in his military uniform and fireworks I had felt something for him, and after all those years in the back of my mind I had had a soft spot for him and I always (very secretly) thought "What if we did get married, would it truly be so bad?" But all of that was gone now, I knew it… he had moved on, now it was my turn.

"Sorry for interrupting" I said blushing "Carry on" and with that I swerved around them trying to force myself to be strong, and with a strawberry sucker in my hand that the nurse had given me. I decided to finally get my first R.L.K.W.A.B.T.I.P (Real Live Kiss With a Boy that isn't Puck).

I fast walked through the halls until I found Jordan putting some books into his locker I strutted up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. It was okay, nothing special but he sure seemed to enjoy it. It lasted a while the making out I mean, I wrapped my arms around him and he put his arms around my waist. Suddenly I pulled away making that dreadful plunger against toilet sound.

"That was amazing" he said grinning widely

"Yeah" I said not very enthusiastically

"Does that patch inject some making out need, or something" he laughed tapping my "nose brace"

I winced "Please don't do that"

He shrugged. The bell soon rung and people made their way down the hall then I heard a weird noise all the people soon began to cheer and then I saw it Crissy and Puck were walking down the hall, Puck had his arm around her and everyone began to split like the Red Sea as they walked down the hall. Again I felt the feeling of hopelessness, and it felt awful I pushed Jordan against the locker and kissed him passionately it felt good, and soon I felt Pucks eyes on me.

Puck's POV

When I saw it I had the urge to hit someone to throw that Jordan out the window and-and kiss Gri… NOTHING I DIDN'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING ELSE! My plan would work and then he would be alone and sad and I would be satisfied. At this thought I chuckled to myself happily.

"Why are you so happy Puckykinz?" Crissy asked me lovingly

I suddenly stopped her in the hall and held her shoulders steadfast "Crissy, if this is going to have the slight chance of becoming something other than hot making out, than we better get something straight. I am Puck not Puckykinz, not sweetie, not hun, not babe, not anything other than Puck. You can occasionally call me "My God of Steamy Sweet Lovin'", but that is the only exception"

Crissy looked at me funnily "No"

I looked at her, who was she to resist me? She was supposed to be my girlfriend! Therefore she was supposed to be my slave and do as I say!

"What do you mean "no"?" I asked her holding back my furry

"Listen Puck, I am a girl who needs a full-on relationship, and that means I am going to call you cute nicknames and everything. Got it, Bubba?"

I was furious, how dare she stand up to her master! But I got to admit it was pretty attractive as she stood there glaring at me, I grabbed her and kissed her and as I felt her let out I little sigh of absolute joy, I thought to myself happily "I totally wear the pants in this relationship"

Sabrina's POV

Jordan and me had been getting along pretty well for the past few weeks, he took me places that were in my wheelhouse and in his and the kissing was getting SO MUCH BETTER. But every single day when I arrived back from Rachel's house or something there was Carissa and Puck on top of each other on the couch, the illusion of them trying to eat each other's faces off very strong.

Today I was in the living room curled up in the oversized, squishy chair with a blanket and engulfed in "The History of Everafters", which I was thoroughly enjoying until I heard another giggle that interrupted me.

It was Saturday and therefore it was my resting day, it was a gloomy one at that. Carissa had come over to hang out with me for the first time in weeks but as soon as she saw Puck she rushed towards him, jumped up and straddled his body, and kissed his passionately. It was disgusting and seeing her tongue flick in to his mouth nearly made me throw up.

So now I was in my favorite chair reading while Puck and Crissy were having a "wrestling" match, Carissa was losing but I was pretty sure it was by choice.

I glanced annoyingly over at them, really pissed off that this was what my rest day had turned into. There they were going at it once again, their faces glued together like he was the magnet and she was the piece of metal.

I finally slammed my book in anger, fed up with both of them. They looked over at me, they seemed surprised to see that someone actually existed in their little world other than each other.

"Listen if you guys are going to date can you at least be a little more subtle! I mean I've tried to be tolerant, and understandable of your stupid urges! But seriously can't you at least show me some respect! I mean I don't mind seeing you guys make out once in a while but all the time everyday, I'm done with it! And I think the rest of the household is too! But they are more tolerant than I am, and I don't think that I should tiptoe around you guys like everyone else has been doing! THIS IS MY HOME AND I AM NOT GOING TO STAND FOR THIS ANYMORE! SO GET OUT OF HERE!" I had said it, all the feelings of anger and (I can't believe I'm saying this) jealousy had come together into one long monologue of rage and now they were looking at me in a very disconcerting way.

Crissy was about to open her mouth to say something but Puck had already leapt off the couch and had shoved his face up to mine "It's not like we're having sex on the damn dining room table Grimm. We are kissing on the couch, which is something I have never seen you and your precious Jordan do. What is it? Is he not as perfect as you thought? Or are you afraid of actually showing off some PDA?"

I felt as if I had been slapped, a slap that had stung like nothing else had, suddenly my broken nose that Uncle Jake had fixed wasn't looking so bad. Honestly it might as well have been paper cut compared to this.

Suddenly we both burst into yells and we were screaming at each other our faces red and both our prides wounded. I wanted to rip him and I wanted to hit him and suddenly I heard a door slam and I knew Crissy was gone. But I didn't care all I knew is that I was mad and he was mad and while our angry words flew out of our mouths I felt Puck grab me and pull me to him and then I realized he had kissed me, and we were still kissing and it felt wonderful, it was like nothing I had ever felt before, I was floating on a cloud in paradise and it was me and him and no one else. But then I realized that this was Puck, and Puck was with Crissy, and I was supposed to hate

him and I was supposed to be Carissa's best friend. So I forced myself to suddenly tare away and I looked into his green eyes and drew my hand back and slapped him. He stumbled away in surprise and looked at me in shock and in a way that I had never seen him look before and I felt a lump come up in my throat. And I knew I had to run, so I ran, I ran out the door and down the steps and into the forest and I didn't stop running I felt the tears rolling down my face, but I didn't even stop to wipe them. I didn't stop until I found a giant oak tree that looked incredibly comforting.

I rested my back to it and slid down it, still I couldn't stop crying. What had happened suddenly everything was normal and then it wasn't and then I kissed him, why had I kissed him? I know he had initiated the kiss but I had let it happen. I was supposed to be a friend to Crissy and Puck, Puck was Puck. Sure I have had my feelings for him but he was someone that I could never love, he was unpredictable, unreliable and- my thoughts were interrupted by a rustling noise.

And then I remembered that the woods were filled with things, evil magical things. And I was all alone, not even Daphne was there to keep me company. Suddenly someone jumped down from the tree I was sitting by! He stood before me, I knew I remembered his face from some part of school but I couldn't quite remember. But then it clicked this was Travis, Puck's best friend. What was he doing up in a tree?

"Hey!" He said enthusiastically "You're that Grimm girl! Sabrina, right?"

"Yeah, so?" I said flatly, not in the mood for happy people.

He ignored my rudeness and continued "What'cha doing out here all by yourself?"

"I should be asking you the same question" I said giving him my mega-glare.

"Oh, but I'm not" And with the that another person jumped down from the tree and this person I immediately recognized… Rachel. Rachel was the last person I had expected to be with Travis, they were complete opposites she was a brainy romantic and he just was a slacker. I looked at her, giving her my "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" look. But her face was glowing, she was the happiest I had ever seen her.

And in that instant I knew I could only give that look to only one person, and it wasn't Jordan… And then I felt my tears well up in my eyes and I felt sick as well.

"Brina? Are you okay?" It was Rachel's comforting voice and as she said this she sat down next to me and put her arm around me.

"I don't know what to do…" I said softly

"You mean about your feelings for Puck" Travis asked bluntly

I snapped my head up to look at him, mad but also in wonder of how he knew this.

"It's obvious, you like him, he likes you. The annoy thing is is that you two kids won't even admit it to yourselves! So there you both are with the wrong person trying to convince yourselves that you aren't supposed to be together, when you couldn't be more wrong!" He took a deep breath after that and sighed "He honestly loves you, I can tell. The only reason he's going out with Crissy is to make you jealous"

I looked at him some more, all the time thinking about what he'd said. Did I want to be with Puck? I thought back to Poppa Greg's sitting at the table laughing talking, it felt so… natural… and yet I tried to deny it, because that is what I had been tought to do when it came to Puck. But we weren't eleven years old anymore, we were sixteen and I wanted to be with him, now more then ever… but the question was

Does He Want To Be With Me Too?

**CLIFFHANGER! DUH-DUH-DUH! I'll update soon, rate and review! Love you guys and hope you enjoy it!**


	15. Broken

**I know it's been a year... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'm sooooo sorry I kept you all waiting and I know it's a little short. But I have been working on this for the past 5 months, and I just lost the document! So here it is the almost-last installment of "Wishes" **

Puck's POV

I had a meltdown, not going to lie. I threw things in my room, burned a couple books until finally I decided there could only be one solution left. I had to leave. I knew Sabrina didn't want to be with me, she had slapped me, I disgusted her, and to be honest I disgusted me too. I had used an honest-to-god good person to try to make a girl that I have put through so much crap jealous.

I felt sick to my stomach; I quickly flew over to the lake and let myself vomit in its crystal clear water. I wiped my mouth and searched for my emergency toothbrush in the long leaves of grass. Finally I found it and let the toothpaste residue wash over my teeth to freshen my breath.

I let myself flop onto my back and as I felt something wet trickle down the side of my cheek I knew what was happening. I was crying, Puck the Trickster King was crying. I had never felt more ashamed, Grimm's face when she had slapped me the shock, and hurt in her eyes as she saw the worst form of myself. I let the hot tears fall. But only for a second before I got up and ran out of my room, and sprinting down the hall I threw open the door to Mirror's old room where I grabbed the Vorpal Sword off the wall where it was hanging.

I didn't bother to pack anything, I knew that the only thing I really wanted—really needed, didn't want me. So I just ran downstairs, I looked around the family room for a moment, and remembered the times when I was so blissfully happy. Until a voice interrupted my thoughts

"Puck?" It was Red and as I turned around to look at her angelistic face I felt my inside grow soft

"Yes, Chilly Pepper?"

"What are you doing with that sword?" her big brown eyes looked scared and so confused I let it fall from my hand and clang to the floor with a clatter.

"I'm just going out of town for a little bit." I said softly bending down to her level to look at her in the eye.

"Oh…" she said softly "When are you going to come back?"

"I dunno, Red" I felt my eyes well with tears again but I didn't let them fall "But I'll think of you everyday while I'm gone okay? Everyday until I come back." my voice cracked and I felt my heart wrench as she gave me a hug. The Grimm's really where my family. But I couldn't stay, I couldn't, because none of them made up for the damage that I had caused, and I knew in general their lives would be easier without me.

Before I left there was one thing I still had to do. I rushed up the stairs one more time and I gently opened the door to Sabrina's room. I walked in and shut it quietly behind me. I found the box under her bed, searched until I found her diary and scrawled a message on the very last page. I didn't know if she would ever read it—or ever care about it for that matter, but as I closed the leather book, I felt—amongst all the guilt, pain and heartbreak—hope.

Sabrina's POV

I was running home at top speed not being able to repress the grin on my face as my long blonde hair whipped around my shoulders as I saw our yellow house come into view. I sped up until I was sprinting as hard as I could, "Puck!" I called out "Puck!"

I burst through the front door calling for Puck one more time and scampering around the house looking for him. I looked in the kitchen, in his room, yelling his name until my throat felt raw. Where was he? As one last guess I threw open the door to Granny Relda's room, where I found her staring out the window with Red and Daphne in her arms and Mr. Canis off to the side looking serious.

"What's going on? Where's Puck?" I asked breathless and confused.

Granny turned to face me, she looked grim and somber "He's gone Liebling."

"What?" I asked, bewildered "Where has he gone? Supermarket, because if so, I'll go catch up with him." I started out the door ready to run to "Muffet's Grocery Store". Feeling the "pitter-patter" of my heart, ready to tell Puck that I love him.

"He's left Fairy-Port Landing." Granny called after me, her tone flat, her voice unreadable.

I retraced my steps and laughed a little-to forcefully, only before returning to my matter-a-fact tone, "Haha, Seriously not funny. Where did go? I need to tell him something important."

"I told you Liebling, he's gone… and he's not coming back." Said Granny her eyes pleading; only in that moment did I realize Daphne and Red were crying.

"You're lying." I said, choking back my tears. "Where would he go? We're his family."

"New York." This time it was Red who answered looking at me with eyes full of disappointment.

"He's gone to fulfill his father's wishes and take over the family business."

"No he hasn't, Puck would never—"

"Yes! He has." Granny's was forceful now and it made me take a step back.

"No-no-no-no-no. This can't be happening!" I sounded hysterical now, my voice was high and hot tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"It's alright Liebling." Granny said soothingly.

"NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" I shouted, uncontrollable sobs retching forth as I screamed. "HE'S SUPPOSED TO LOVE US!" _he's supposed to love me. _

In that instant, I was broken, I knew I was too late and Puck was gone forever.

**I really hope you liked it. I PROMISE, the final chapter will be up at the LATEST this weekend. I know it's been a long wait, but you guys have been amazing, and hopefully when I write my next fanfiction (I'm thinking PETER PAN) you guys will be there to support me as well. :) Let me know what you think and remember I LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	16. Moving on and Just Plain Moving

**Changed my mind. There is ONE MORE chapter after this. But I hope you like this one... **

Two and a Half Years Later….

Sabrina's POV

"Sabrina I can't believe we've graduated!" Rachel exclaimed to me as I smiled, clutching my diploma in my right hand and letting my other touch the silky smooth fabric of our blue graduation robes.

"I know…" I sighed looking behind her to see my family approaching me, I grinned and waved enthusiastically, not being able repress the sense of pride that was almost bursting out of me.

"Oh." Rachel said "On the subject of families I better go find mine. I love you! Call me tonight!" She hugged me and walked off to go find her mom and dad.

"There's our little graduate!" My mom screeched running up to me and whipping out her camera, she plastered her face to mine and lifted the camera up above us, I automatically smiled as the flash went off. "Mr. Canis!" Mom suddenly snapped pointing at the old man, "Take a picture of the whole family. We need everyone to remember this special day!"

For a moment, I almost let my steady grin slip._ The Whole Family…_

But I smiled for the pictures and let myself get lost in all the enthusiasm and excitement. I wasn't able to think of him on the ride home, I wasn't able to think of him at my graduation party and I wasn't able to think of him when I was unwrapping all my "Congratulations!" gifts.

But I was able to think of him at night, when I was alone in my room, lying on my back listening to Daphne's slow, steady breathing. I thought of how I never got to tell him I loved him, about how I never let myself get close to any boy again and how me and Crissy rarely spoke anymore because she blamed me for driving him away. It was after all, all my fault.

But as I started drifting into an uneasy sleep I unconsciously let myself mutter, "_Puck… where are you_?"

1 month later…

"Newspaper, Boxes, bubble wrap and markers, N.B.B.W.M, N.B.B.W.M, N.B.B.W.M 'cause moving is the thing oh!" I sang, a little made up song about my moving excursion to the tune of "B.I.N.G.O was his name oh!" I let myself fall into a rhythm, all the while thinking of my new life at NYU, where I would be starting in two months.

I tried to ignore the occasional pop in of sad family members as they would stand around and look depressed. I had had enough of sad.

It was time to move on with my life. I would go to NYU, forget all about being a fairy tale detective and study archeology in a state of blissful peace. New York City had always a place where I could be happy, and even though a _certain someone_ had very strong ties there, it's not why I had picked it.

Throughout the years Granny has received about 3 postcards from "him"—she tried to hide them from me, but I always found them lying around _somewhere_—and they where all from some exotic country: The Congo, Persia and Brazil. So I hoped that he would never be in the city and I would never have to face him again, and live in blissful peace in New York City.

I was sad to be leaving fairy port landing, I was, I had had so many magical memories here, but I couldn't let that stop me from going out into the world and creating a normal life for myself.

Maybe it would include a new boyfriend, maybe not. I honestly couldn't care less and that usually led to long nights of loneliness and television programs.

"That's it!" I finally exclaimed four hours later, after all my boxes where packed. I smiled and went downstairs, skipping happily into the kitchen for a well-deserved snack break.

I found granny sitting at the table in the breakfast nook, reading the newspaper,

"Hello Liebling." She said

"Hello!" I hummed, going for the cookie jar only to find it empty. "Did Daphne finish off the cookies?!" I asked, somewhat put out that I didn't get that last one.

"Of course she did, no one else in the house eats with her enthusiasm."

That comment struck me and I stood frozen for a second, the next thing I knew I was laughing too forcefully and nodding "You're right. I'll just run to the store and get some more."

Granny's eyes were wide, she probably had just realized what she had said. "Liebling I—"

"Off to the store!" I shouted hysterically and hurried out of the kitchen.

I sat alone at a booth in Poppa Greg's, I brought another fry to my mouth and chewed on it quietly. I had to leave as soon as possible, too many things reminded me of him, too many memories brought back to life by phrases or objects. I already had to walk by his room everyday, I couldn't handle anymore. I wanted to move on and I didn't at the same time.

I was eighteen years old, I hadn't talked to him in two and half years! If he had wanted to contact me he would have, instead I had received no letters, no emails, not one little thing indicated that he had ever felt something for me. I was pathetic, I was wallowing in self-pity that I refused to move on from and I was sick of it. I was done with Puck, he could go and screw himself for all I cared. I found myself angrily throwing down the fry that had been halfway to my mouth and storming out of the old diner—the cashier looking at me in a disapproving way. But I didn't care, I was ready to move on, and it felt good—and bad at the same time.

Moving day came all to quickly and as I stood outside in the driveway of the dollhouse I had for so long called home I was fighting back tears. Daphne's arms were around me so tight, I wanted her never to let go. My sister, my faithful companion the person I felt obligated to protect at all times…. We were finally being separated.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She muttered, arms still tightly around me.

"I'm going to miss you more." I said quietly back.

"Then stay."

"I can't."

"Why? Everything is going to be worse without you, my life is going to have a giant Sabrina-shaped-gap in it." She cried, looking up at me her long brown hair whisking into her eyes.

"I'll visit often and you can come see me in the city whenever you like." I said kindly.

"It still won't be the same." She cursed, letting her arms fall to her sides and striding away, up the front steps and back into the house.

"I-" I started, but didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about her." My Uncle Jake said laughing, "She's just upset you're leaving, she'll be back out here in a flash when you get into that car." I smiled slightly and let him hold me close, "You go out there and beat em' all kiddo, you knock em' dead."

"I will." I promised.

"Sabrina!" My mom said in tears, interrupting my hug with my uncle and holding me close, kissing my hair and my cheeks. "How can this be happening, how did you grow up so fast?"

"Well it might have happened while you were sleeping." I said and she choked on her laughter amongst her tears.

"Can I please get to my daughter thank you very much?" Said my dad, looking at me sadly and taking me in with warm eyes. "I am so proud you Sabrina. You are going to be great."

"Thanks Dad." I said feeling the tears coming again but fighting them back with all my might.

He hugged me briefly but suddenly had to take a step back to compose himself, he looked as if he was about to loose it.

"Liebling. My Sabrina!" Granny Relda finally came forth looking at me as if she was looking through my eyes and into my soul.

"Yes Granny?" I asked.

"Never be afraid of confronting your past, because it just might be your future."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh—look at that! Red and Basil have lost it."

And it was true Red and Basil where holding each other, and retching out sobs like their hearts were breaking.

"You better go sweetheart, there is no use dragging this out any longer." Said my mom from a few feet away.

"She's right, if you don't leave now you'll get there at dark." Said Uncle Jake nodding.

I looked them, my family, and I felt like my heart was about to burst, I loved them all so much.

And as quickly as I could—trying to hide the tears streaking down my face in a flood of burning sadness—I got into the car, only to hear Daphne's desperate calls a split second after I turned the ignition.

"Sabrina! Sabrina wait!" She cried, running down the front steps and sprinting to the car as I rolled down the window.

"Yes?" I asked wiping away my tears with my sleeve.

"You forgot this, It was under our bed." She said passing me a box through the window, a box that I had forgotten—and in that box trinkets from the past, and my old diary.

"Oh…. Thank you…." I whispered looking down at them. I kissed her forehead.

"I am going to miss you so much." She said one more time, her crying to a heavy flow.

"And I love you so much." I grinned, and as Daphne finally backed away, I put my foot on the gas and I was off.

For miles and miles I drove sing/shrieking along to the loud music blasting through my car speakers. The hours felt short and very, very long at the same time as I felt the crisp autumn air blow through my hair through the open window.

Sometime as I was just outside the city, I pulled over and took a moment to compose myself. I turned the radio off and looked down at the box sitting in the passenger's seat next to mine. I picked it up and looked through the old crap in it:

-My ticket to "Florence + the Machine, in concert" that I went to for my fifteenth birthday in NYC.

-A picture of me and Daphne on our first day of school at Fairy Port Landing Elementary with Daphne holding on to an escaping figure in a green tattered hoodie.

-A jar of the healing good, that Uncle Jake gave me for injuries (probably expired)

-A keychain from Robin Hood reading "Annie get your Gold"

-A stuffed polar bear from Rachel

-All my high school yearbooks

And of course my diary. I flipped through it lazily, amusing myself at the ridiculous things that melodramatic-past-Sabrina had written.

_Dear Diary, _

_Life sucks, I have two homework assignments today and Granny and Mom say that I have to stay home and study for my stupid Algebra 1 test instead of going bowling with the girls. They are so unfair! Why can't I catch a break! _

_-S_

I snorted with laughter, I though I had _soooo_ many problems, and how sad was that I refered to myself as "S"? Who did I think I was Serena Van der Woodsen or something? I flipped to the end of the diary reading the last couple pages in fascination, they where all about Jordan and how he was "the one". I grimaced, because that little chapter in my life had ended in disaster. At last I reached the last page, which was clear of writing, except for a scrawled message that left me frozen and unable to breath.

_I never meant to hurt you, or anyone you care about._

_I have been such a selfish child, and you deserve much better_

_but I will always**, always**,_

_love you. _

_-Puck (The Trickster King)_


	17. So You Have

**LAST CHAPTER. **

Puck's POV

I stared blankly at my computer screen, unwillingly but subconsciously typing up that morning's report. My eyes stung from not blinking and the boredom from doing nothing but office work for two weeks had finally caught up to me and was seeping into my brain and slowly driving me crazy.

Taking over the family business hadn't been all bad, I got to travel to awesome places sometimes and try weird exotic foods. But most of the time it was this, sitting in my cramped office, wearing my white button down shirt with a striped tie hanging loosely around my neck, all the while being bored out of my mind.

Trying not to think of her.

Some days were better than others, some days could get through a whole twelve hours of work without a thought of Sabrina. But on others—the bad days—I couldn't stop thinking about her. She would be the only thing I could think of, filling my mind and making me spend full nights at the Golden Egg, drinking scotch and whisky till memories became hazy and I couldn't remember my own name let alone hers.

I typed in the last set of numbers, closed my laptop and lay back in my swivel chair. I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair; it was slightly greasy, slightly stiff; after all I hadn't showered in five days.

As I was getting up from my swivel chair I caught a glimpse of myself in my computer's monitor, I had a twelve a clock shadow on my face, I had bags under my eyes and I looked old, around 25 and not 19 "I look like shit." I laughed and couldn't help noticing how odd of a sound it was. When was the last time I laughed?

Sabrina's POV

My heart stopped in my chest. I didn't know how that was possible but yet it had. I was telling myself to breathe and to calm down, I looked down the highway I was driving on and glanced at the "Entering New York City" sign. I was wrestling with my conscious now, trying to fight the urge to take off to Central Park and find that Hans Christian Andersen statue.

How had that note been there for so long? In my diary, for two and half years and I had never known it. I felt a tear slip down my face. THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING. Why did he always have to be so damn inconvenient!? This was the worst time for me to find his note, because I was finally starting over! I was finally going to forget him!

But would I… ?if I just ignored it, would I forget him, would I move on peacefully and never think twice about it? The answer was no, I would never be able to forgive myself if I hadn't took that chance.

Suddenly I swerved down the street driving down familiar roads and intersections, until I parked right across the street from Central Park. I raced to its entrance, going through the gate and rushing down paths that I still remembered from when I was a child. I was sprinting feeling the gravel under my feet, and pushing through crowds of people. I needed to get to him.

Puck's POV

"Judy I think I'm going to head out for the day." I called to my assistant out in the hall.

"Are you sure Mr. Puck? Judy asked concerned, shuffling into my office and looking worried.

"Yeah, overworked, I'm gunna go home and catch up on my sleep." I said grabbing my coat of my swivel chair, and heading out.

Sabrina's POV

I stood there staring at the statue, looking at how the sun gleamed on its surface. I looked up at him and took a deep breath and got ready to say "Knock, knock." But I stopped myself. This wasn't how I should be acting. Puck was a finished chapter in my life, a memory that still brought even more painful ones to the surface.

I couldn't believe I had let a silly little note change that! I turned around and started walking slowly back the way I had come. I kept walking and walking, with every step I took I slowed down, eventually coming to glacial pace that wasn't really getting me anywhere and as I began to hear footsteps behind me I felt bad for the poor person who was stuck behind such a sloth-like girl.

"Excuse me." The voice muttered in a polite tone.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, maneuvering awkwardly off to the side.

While I was doing so I caught a glimpse of the man. And he caught a glimpse of me.

"Grimm?" his voice was breathless.

"Puck?" I asked, my voice was high and cracked. He was tall, taller then I ever thought he could be. He was old-looking, the two and half years that we had spent a part had radically altered the way he looked. He didn't look bad, in fact he was still extremely good-looking, but he looked tired and over worked.

"What…" He uttered looking confused "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a student here at NYU." I said curtly, trying to sound casual and looking anywhere at him, his eyes where glued to my face and I didn't want to meet his unwavering gaze, because I knew that if I did I would surely give in to temptation.

"That's…great." He said smiling, his voice was breathy but he sounded so enthusiastic I couldn't quite grasp the fact that this was Puck.

"Yeah I start in three weeks." I said, giving him a tight-lipped smile

"So early... what are you doing in Central Park? He inquired, "You probably have a lot of settling in to do." He looked at me curiously with a strange look on his face—was it hope?

"Oh! Um…." I paused racking my mind for a good excuse, but I suddenly felt uncontrollable anger well up inside me, of course he thought I had come here to find him! Of course he thought he was the soul reason I was here in New York! I didn't want to admit that I had run through central Park to find him but then changed my mind.

So instead of giving him some well thought out answer of a lie I looked up from my feet and looked him straight in the face. "Never mind why I'm here. I got your note." I stated.

Puck looked taken a back, looked away and started rocking back-and-forth on the balls of his feet, "Did you?"

"Yeah. I found it a little too late… two and a half years too late." Puck opened his mouth to answer, but I interrupted him, "You know, you didn't have to take off! You owed it to me to at least tell me you where going!"

"I know." He whispered, now looking down at his feet, hands in his pockets.

"But instead you left! You made me feel like I had done something wrong to drive you away!" I yelled, not processing what I was saying, or how I was reacting.

Puck looked up, alarmed, "You never did anything wrong!"

"Then why did you leave?! Why did you leave right after you kissed me and left me a note telling me you loved me?!" I asked, pleading for an answer. Puck looked away, the obvious frustration apparent on his face. "Tell me Puck! Why did the Great Trickster King run away?! Why did he feel it necessary to leave all his family behind and the girl he claimed to "love"?" I knew I was pushing him but I didn't care, that was always the way things worked with us.

"You don't understand…" He spoke softly.

"Really Puck?! THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND! I have beaten my self up these past years because I could never wrap my head around what had happened between us! It was so CONFUSING to me—it still is! And here you are, claiming that I won't understand?! An explanation is better then no explanation at all!" I was screaming at him and he was now twitching uncomfortably and I knew I was getting under his skin. So I pushed him farther, "And what's this bullshit about you "loving me"? You left me! Who leaves the person they "love" Puck? Huh'? Who does that?!"

"I DID—I DO! AND I DID IT BECAUSE I SAW HOW I HAD HURT YOU!" He snapped, unable to control himself, "When I saw your face, after you had slapped me, I realized what I had done, I had toyed with your emotions, made a "plan" to not only hurt the ones you cared about but hurt you also! I hated myself, I thought I was disgusting and I knew then that you would be better without me!"

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "What's this about a plan?"

He looked at me sadly, breathing heavily from his outburst, "I had this stupid plan to use Carissa Jones to get to you so that you would fall for me, I had other—more complex aspects to it but they fell to wayside when I realized that I was falling in love with you." He fell silent removing his gaze and now admiring the maple trees with an unnatural amount of interest.

It all made sense now, Travis had told me Puck had only been dating Crissy to make me jealous, but I didn't know it had been as complicated as a plan. I was mad, but not mad at the same time, I felt relieved in a way to finally have an explanation of some sort. I felt my body being drawn to him, and as I strode over to stand directly j front from him, I was felt amazed at myself for daring to get so close to him.

1 inch apart from him now, I brought a hand to the base of his neck and started fiddling with the stiff collar of his coat that was half popped and the other half laid flat. I felt his gaze on me the whole time as I straightened it and made it look presentable, eventually I lifted my chin to look up at him.

"Now you look like a business man." I commented quietly.

"I'm not a business man." He said revolted, then paused, "Well I am. But I hate it." He added with a grin.

"Well you'll have to fix that one of these days."

"I think your right." He agreed.

"Any jobs that interest you?" I asked innocently.

"I once had a job being a bodyguard for this really great girl… that was pretty cool." Our eyes were locked now, and it was scary— Puck had never let us be this close before, this connected. So I took a few paces back, and mumbled nervously under my breath.

"What?" Puck asked confused, not closing the gap between us.

"You said before that I would have been better without you…" I said quietly, "But I wasn't." I continued—my eyes wide—and in that instant I could see only him, and the hazy summer breeze whistling through his hair. "I wasn't better off without you… I have wanted you since the moment I pushed you into that pool when we where eleven years old."

His eyes met mine, big and green, and he shook his head, "You don't mean that."

"I do." I said, feeling my heart flutter in my chest.

"Sabrina—you deserve much better then me." He sighed, his tone was pleading.

"Come on, that is no way to talk , have some more confidence in yourself! You're the Trickster King, you're awesome, amazing and completely obnoxious." I laughed "Where did all of that go?" I asked taking a step closer to him.

"He grew up…" he stated, putting his hands in his pockets and looking sheepish and sad. "Against his will I might add…"

"That's a shame… I liked him, that boy. He was so carefree, so unbelievably cocky."

"I guess there's a bit of him still in here, floating around, nearly dying of boredom from working in an office all day. But I always thought… you wanted someone more put-together, more mature and more sophisticated." He said, his voice sounded a little mocking.

"Oh I thought I did, until I realized I had nothing in common with a person like that." I grinned.

"And you had something in common with a ignorant little bastard who couldn't keep his mouth shut?" He asked.

I stared at him. "Yes."

A growing smile had appeared on his face, and he took a deep breath and said jokingly "Who would ever be with a person like that? A person SO cocky." he stepped a little closer, so the gap between us had become only a foot wide.

"I would." I whispered taking the final step towards Puck and gazing up at him, all my anger gone and all the love in the world in its place.

"Really?" he asked skeptically with laughter in his voice, "I would think that that type of behavior would get tiring and annoying."

"Well, it does—" I agreed "But I have found—from my past experiences—that it can sometimes be refreshing, and cute… I mean it has its moments." I shrugged.

Puck smiled widely and stared down at me, "Kiss me Sabrina Grimm." He said with the smile still on his face, and then in an instant he pulled me close and was kissing me.

The moment our lips met I felt my whole world click together like a puzzle, piece by piece fitting together with every moment I kissed Puck in the open air. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed myself closer to him, wanting to be close, needing him to continue holding me in this embrace.

I pulled away for a second, just to add cheekily "I would say this is better then being surrounded my monkeys…"

Puck laughed and looked around, taking in the people in the distance having picnics, "I wouldn't say that—but at least you didn't punch or slap me this time."

"Don't count your blessings." I whispered and punched him straight in the stomach—not too hard, but not too soft to make him forget that I've got one heck of a right hook.

"Catch me if you can Trickster King!" I called out cutting through the park and running on the soft grass and feeling the sun on my face.

A second later I heard the pounding of wings and as I tried to speed up. I felt myself being hoisted up in the air and being flown above New York City.

"Puck! PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked urgently, but not really meaning it. "People will see you."

"Let them see!" He chuckled as we flew higher and higher into the air. Surprisingly enough, nobody had seemed to notice.

The next moment I was craning my neck to look at him and carefully shifting positions so that our fronts where facing each other and I had my legs tightly woven around his.

"Got you…" he muttered, pushing my hair back.

"So you have." I smiled taking in the face that I had missed for so long… so I kissed him. As everything around us suddenly went hazy I realized, I felt more secure in Puck's arms sixty feet in the air—then without him all alone on the ground, and in that one second everything was perfect and all that I could really sense was the beating of my heart and the beating of his wings.

THE END


	18. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**I thought I would write a quick little message to my devoted "Wishes" fans, the ones who encouraged me when I was giving up and the ones who pestered me when I did. I am finally done though, possibly for good. But I don't think so. I want all of you guys right now, if you have enjoyed this story, to add me as on your favorite author list because I would honestly LOVE to have you guys to follow me and my future work. **

**It's true I am thinking of doing a twist on "Peter Pan" sometime, but nothing is set in stone. I also would ADORE to write a fic for Harry Potter! I LOVE HARRY POTTER. There is a poll on my profile where you can vote for which one I write first, whatever one wins I PROMISE to write first. So CHECK IT OUT. **

**If you guys have any suggestions, have any questions or just want to contact me PM anytime, I promise to get back to you. I have LOVED writing this, this story has gone places I never thought it would and the ending was nothing like I thought it would be. I have thoroughly enjoyed going through this journey with you guys, (because for me this was in fact a huge journey) and I hope you guys have enjoyed going through it with me. If I ever become a published author I will never forget this moment, the moment when I completed my first piece of fiction writing. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for getting me this far. I love you and goodbye...**

** for now.**

**WISHES IS COMPLETE. **


End file.
